


圣子的恩赐 三

by huaxiu07



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaxiu07/pseuds/huaxiu07
Relationships: Noren - Relationship, alljun
Kudos: 4





	圣子的恩赐 三

王都的天空真的有太阳吗？

“哥哥，你慢点。”是谁再叫我，我回头，是杰诺啊！跑慢点，不要摔倒了。

小孩跑过来，我拉着他的手，手小小的，但和我的差不多大。在哪里？淡红色调子的砖块房子，远处是蓝灰色的丘陵。一大一小的孩子穿过一条又一条的巷子，巷子里没有人，喧哗的声音又从远处传来。

他们跑着，很快或者很久，来到了广场，“哥哥，那是什么？”小一点的小孩指着一座高塔说，那高塔黑的突兀，大一点的小孩感觉捂着他的眼睛，“什么也没有！”

他转过头想看看杰诺，却发现自己是趴在石台上，看到强壮的男人在他身后冲撞。嘴巴里说出来的是早已因为变声而变低沉的嗓音。快感如同电流，一下一下从两人的连接处扩散到四肢，额头渗出了冷汗，他不想发出声音，却连抬起手捂住嘴巴的力气都没有了，身后的男人看出来他的想法，也可能是因为如鱼一般的出气声没有丝毫情趣，用手捂住了他半张脸。

随之而来的是那如噩梦般的低语“请圣子祈福！”

他忽然想到了，他一直知道的，一直知道作为圣子所要履行的责任是什么。

他跑过一个又一个巷子，天空中厚厚的云层低沉，王都里没有太阳！

李帝努端坐在金色的王座上，只有垂目才可以看见下面站着人们。昨天晚上，在寝宫了辗转不安，“老师，我是不是伤害圣子了。”小皇帝还过于年轻，仪式结束后心脏一直在怦怦跳，仿佛心脏没有安立之处。

“没有，您表现的很好，展现了帝王的威仪。”皇帝的老师道英说。  
“但是他是男人而我却”  
“严格来说，他不是。”道英说完，接过礼服送给侍女，“您该休息了，明天要接见帝国王都的大臣们。”

李帝努走过皇宫的走廊，脚下踩着的是窗户上的琉璃反射下的彩色的光，他想走的更快一点，甚至和后面的侍者拉下好长一段距离。走廊的终点是皇帝的书房。现在，书桌上放置着一张油画，画中人不及真人的万分之一。

仁俊醒来的时候，和一个陌生人赤裸相对，但是仁俊心中的第一念想的是：母胎中的双生子也是这样的动作吧！这个男人手揉搓着他胸前的两点，虽然仁俊是男人的胸脯，但却是软软的。把手打掉，又像蛇一样马上攀附上来。

那个男人长着漂亮精致的脸蛋。仁俊把手触摸到他的脸上，男人的眼神立马变得危险，翻身欺身而上，把手放到头顶之上的枕头上紧紧压住，将两个人的唇使劲贴合在一起，器官一下一下顶弄着身下人的腿根。

而身下的人好似海中浮木没有着陆点跟随者他沉沦，男人仿佛捧着新玩具，嘬一下，再嘬一下。仁俊看着他黑色的瞳孔，忽然笑了，就着嘴角的笑问他，“你是谁呀？”  
“我呀！”男人嘴巴轻轻的靠到他的耳边说“我是王都的太阳！”身下的人眼睛没有聚焦的看着他，是在看男人脖子上的痣，还是房顶精致的刺绣墙纸。

男人把他抱起来，走到不远处的阳台。仁俊这才看见原来他在皇庭中，偌大的宫殿没有任何活物，他坐到阳台的木质围栏上，那个人站在他的腿间，后面无所依靠悬在空中，仁俊高高的挂在风里，两个人裹着同一块被子，被子下面同样一丝不挂。

过来很久，或者过了一会，男人指着刚刚升起的太阳，太阳周围撒射着紫色的光晕，而这个紫色却隐藏在了橘红的日光中。  
“我叫楷灿！”

楷灿看着坐在围栏上的小人，风轻吻着他露在外的肌肤。为什么不害怕呢？  
天空飞过的白鸽没有留下痕迹。就像这个自由的生命不畏惧死亡，也不迷茫未来一样，他的小腿甚至在轻轻的摇晃，嘴里哼着圣庭的歌谣。

据说，前代圣子在他这个时候，向所有人祈求，祈求有人来了结自己。甚至产下第一个孩子的时候差点就成功了，他差点就把生命结束在产床上。

楷灿又害怕了，双手紧紧的锁住他的腰。而这个自由的生命看着他，嘴唇轻轻的触到了自己的额头。楷灿明白了，这才是真正的赐福，而那些低等的俗人懂什么？只不过践踏美好罢了。

“为什么不害怕？”害怕什么呢，死亡，责任，没有自由？这是俗人的担忧，而仁俊，原本就是自由的。

当圣子回到圣庭的时候，身上的袍子早就被浆洗干净，熨平了褶皱。  
“圣子，陛下想要见您。”他的胁侍依旧一丝不苟的着装和微笑，露出格式化令人讨厌的笑容。小圣子仰着头走过去。

是风呼呼的声音吹过耳畔。

年轻的小皇帝拉过圣子跑到外边，一同骑着高头白马一口气冲到了王都外的野山上，“陛下，您又在做什么无用功呢？”

李帝努看着小圣子，一时不知道说什么，他冲动的从皇庭来到圣子的寝宫，他想要解救他，但是什么才是解救，他深吸了口气，说“您走吧，我希望您离开这里。”

仁俊看着站在马下的人，“杰诺啊，你在想什么呢？”他无奈的说，随即那个坐在高高的马上的圣子，低下头轻轻的说“不要妄图猜测我的想法，不要掌控我的人生。”

马上的人微笑着，没人知道他想要什么。

小皇帝看着骑着马朝王都奔去的人，懊恼而又迷茫，他真的以为逃离就可以解决，逃脱命运的束缚是所有人的希望。

他猜不到的，那个人如何在掌控自己的生命。

仁俊一骑绝尘，没有回头，他想啊，不管是杰诺还是楷灿，他们都以为自己是在高高在上的赐予我自由，但他们又如何理解我的自由呢？

圣子的一生是惨烈的！上一任圣子如是说道。

而仁俊在自己的寝宫里，手被吊起跪在软床上的时候，想到了他的话。在天慢慢变黑的时候，圣子的窗外变得骚动。矜持的贵族虚伪的嘴脸和虚伪的神使相称。而作为皇帝的老师，道英没有理会周围的人，直接踏步走了进去。

把手绑住的是他身上的衬衫，在他嘴里捣弄的手指使他生理上吞咽。道英的另一只手在他身上游走，

背后的人穿戴如常，而仁俊身上可怜的挂着几块布料。鼻息呼到了他的身上，想躲开随即又被含住了耳垂。

唇从耳朵离开就往下，在光滑细长的脖子上留下一个有一个牙印。  
“今天帝努去找你了？下次可不能这样了！”仁俊刚想说这关我什么事，还没反应，道英的舌头就伸了进去，手也不闲着，拿来床边的花液开始做扩张，手指往里面捅两下，把手上的衬衫解开，就粗暴的把人压到床上。

“帮我把裤子解开。”仁俊慢吞吞的，动作优雅好像跟他没有关系，道英也不着急，把他的腿扒开，手上不闲着。

终于解开后直接拿了出来，对准殷红的后庭插弄起来。在床上的仁俊就如同漂亮的娃娃一样，看着他的眼睛好像沉溺于这场情事，又好像不知道在想些什么。

道英每次全部退出来后，又使劲的再捅到最里面。身下的人受这一下一下的顶撞皱着眉头。嘴自然张开，口水顺着脸颊流了下来，被道英舔个干净。

漂亮的圣子在被侵犯的时候，会自然流露出像白兔一样的表情。

不知道什么时候睡着了，醒来的时候人已经走了，把自己抱在怀里轻轻摇晃着的是他的亲弟弟辰乐。“哥你醒了？”小孩睁着大眼睛，眨巴眨巴的和小时候一样。

看着他现在的长相又和从前有很大的区别，特别是这一段时间猛长了一下。原本圆圆的脸蛋变的有棱有角，眼睛狭长上挑，不笑的时候很像他们的父亲，严肃威仪。  
“你长大了辰乐！”仁俊感慨着说。听到了哥哥的话，小孩低着头，咬肌收紧，仿佛做了好大的决定。

“哥哥，我带你走吧。”


End file.
